Letters to the Ocean State
by xXHorsetail423Xx
Summary: Letterfic! Rhode Island gets roped into answering letters. Rated T for any possible perviness.
1. Chapter 1

Massachusetts stole my coffee milk and she won't give it back until I do these letters. I can't live without my coffee milk.

So send me letters so I can get my damn coffee milk back. Except for England, you can forget about it.

I'll try to reply to them regularly but I may get too busy to do it. But having around 50 siblings in the same house can get crazy. So…Yeah… Send me letters, idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Rhodey-_

Because I know how much you love it when I call you that!

Anyways, out of curiosity will I be talking to Willy or Olivia in these letters? Or both?

That's all for now!

Signed-

Maddi Jones (New Hampshire)

DON'T CALL ME THAT!

I'll probably be the one answering the letters. Unless you guys make me stay up two nights in a row again and I have a ton of paperwork, then she'll probably be the one answering.

_Dear Rhode Island,_

Um... What's up?

Hope life's been treating you well.

Daddy says that I should try to get along better with my fellow states, I figured I should at least try.

Sincerely,

June Braginski-Jones

Alaska

Hey, Alaska. Not much is happening at my place. Just the usual boring stuff: paperwork, Mass and the others trying to get me to do stuff with them, boating.

I hope you're well, I haven't seen you in a while. I guess you must get pretty busy up there. Not being in the lower 48 and all.

Dad's right. You should try to talk to everyone more. I know some of them would love to hang out with you. Just stay away from Louisiana.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Rhode_

Hey it's me Wisconsin your sister. You don't remember me do you. I'm the punk looking one Minnesota always harasses and you owe me fifty bucks from that bet in the NY/ NJ fight.

So how have you been? I hope your doing well. Has anything intresting happened lately?

Sincerely

Samantha Lynn Jones

( Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge and ice cream. I hope you like it.

Hello, Wisconsin. Yes I remember you. It's hard to forget someone that I owe money to. I can't believe I lost that bet. I hardly loose bets.

I'm fine. My boss has been giving me a lot of paperwork, though. I swear New Hampshire and Mass are planning something. It's creepy.

So, how are you?

P.S. Thanks. Now I just have to keep it away from Mass. How she gets into my house I have no idea.

_Dear Rhode Island,_

Oh, what kind of stuff? Nothing too stupid, I hope.

Actually, I don't have that much to do. There are these mysterious disappearances I have to deal with, and the abnormal suicide rate during the thirty days of night, though. That's not very fun. And then sometimes America and Russia decide to come to my house and bicker. I swear those two are like an old married couple. An old married couple that likes to play the Strangulation Game from time to time. But when they get like that I usually kick them out.

We should all get together sometime. It's hard to see all of you, being disambiguous and all. Why should I stay away from Louisiana?

Sincerely,

June Braginski-Jones

Alaska

Don't get me started. It is beyond words.

That doesn't sound fun. And knowing Dad he probably makes a mess of your house. Sometimes I wonder why he meets with Russia if they're just going to fight.

Talk to Dad or D.C. about getting us all together. They'll have to find somewhere that is practically bomb-proof. Just stay away from Louisiana. He's bad news.

_Hello Sis,_

Have you seen Kekkaishi before,its a really cool anime.

Anyway hows it been?

Anything new?

I just realized how short you are,its sorta cute.

With love and palmetto trees, Carrie 

Where did you get the idea I was a girl?

No, I haven't. I don't watch anime. Mass might have seen it, though.

I have been fine. You?

Besides the fact Mass found my coffee milk stash and is saying I have an addiction? No, not much.

I'm not that short! And I am certainly not cute!

_Yo Rhode!_

'Sup? It's your AWESOME COOL bro New York! I just got grounded because I didn't clean my room ... SO, I decided to write my bro a letter. How you been? New Jersey is mad because I egged his room. xD I'm so awesome ...

C ya,

Dustin Jones (New York)

Hello, New York.

You sound like an idiot when you keep calling yourself awesome. And frankly, it's quite annoying.

Obviously someone would get mad if you egged their room. Why do you annoy New Jersey, anyways? He's just going to hurt you.

_Yo Rhode Island,_

It's so totally not cool what Mass is making you do. Actually, it's the fact that she has stolen your coffee milk that makes this all uncool.

So how are things on your side of the country? Just the other day I saw the Awesome Prussia(totally weird that he calls himself that) hanging out at one of my beaches with Uncle Canada.

Anyway, I got ta go. Summer's getting closer and the surf is big. Maybe I'll try and get your coffee milk back from Mass before I go out and surf...

From,

Your totally cooltastic brother Cameran Jones AKA California

Right? Sometimes I want to punch her in the face and then I remember she's just upset over not being Dad's favorite anymore. Stealing my coffee milk is just unforgiveable, though.

The usual. New York and Mass got in a fight again. Really? Don't tell Dad. He'd beat the shit out of Prussia.

Even if I don't see the point or the appeal of surfing, have fun. Don't worry about Mass.

_Dear RHODEY-_

And what was so bad about us making you stay up two nights in a row? That was fun! *starts laughing but tries to hide it* You were so drunk... oh wait... that's right... You didn't know we spiked your- NEVERMIND

Sooooo... *coughs* How's life?

Signed-

Maddi Jones (New Hampshire)

I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Lots of things. What? New Hampshire? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DRINK?

My life is fine. I'm suddenly debating whether or not to go to your house and kill you. And Massachusetts. She needs to be taken care of as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Rhode Island,_

Okay...

Oh, it's not fun. I have no clue. All I know is, they come to my house once a month, then I get to clean blood out if the carpet. Again. Not to mention all of my funiture that they break. All they do is pick on each other constantly, which then leads to violence! I'm at my breaking point! If I have to clean that damn carpet one more time I'll...I'll...KolKolKolKol*sigh* Sorry, didn't mean to lose my cool. Maybe I should visit Mattie.

I'll do that eventually. Okay, I'll stay away from Louisiana. It is because he's related to France?

Sincerely,

June Braginski-Jones

Alaska

Trust me, you don't want to know.

Try telling Dad that. He might listen, especially if you add in tears. Uncle Matt might help, too. I know he likes to get a chance to nag Dad.

Yes, it is.

_Hey Rhode Island!_

Um, I hope you don't mind I'm the first human to message you, and please don't kill me for being from Boston (bad memories...bad memories) but how's life?

Crazy warm winter huh? I have to say, it's the first time we haven't had more than a dusting of snow since I moved to this state!

Mass. should NOT have taken your coffee milk! Maybe we should take something of hers, hm?

Hello.

No I don't mind, as long as you're not from New York or England. I'm getting along as best I can without my damn coffee milk.

And people say global warming is a myth. Although we did have a ton of snow last year and it seems to alternate lots of snow with a little snow. Still, it was kind of freaky.

The only two things that would bother her a lot is her baseball bat or magic. I'm not going anywhere near those things; I don't feel like dying.

_Rhode_

Oh that's go people tend to forget me. Yea I suppose that's true but I only lose to Navada when I'm betting.

That's good and yea I know what's that's like my boss is being weird with the recall election coming up soon. Just try to keep an eye on them and test your food that what I do when Minn gives me a weird look.

I'm ok I've been better * blood dots the letter* ah Minn knock it off.

Wisconsin

Everyone loses to Nevada.

*shrugs* I always have people do that. I don't have many friends in some places.

What happened?

_Dear rhode island_

Ja, I don't really know you, but Germany said I should broadan my connections, so I'm writing.

How do you do?

What is z it like in rhode island?

I know america is very different from germany ja?

Have to go, I have a ..'Meeting' with venice.

From Munich

I am fine, if a bit stressed. My siblings can be hard to control without killing someone or blowing something up sometimes. And how are you?

It's like Rhode Island. Cold winters, warm summers, and random weather.

Of course it is. Culturally and geographically.

A "meeting"?

_[A/N: I tried to make NH have a heavy New England accent in this, but I have no idea what we sound like to the rest of the world (_ _") BTW she's not drunk(though she thinks she is), Mass put that mouth numbing stuff in her drink so she can't properly talk XD I just wanted an excuse to try and see if I can write a decent N.E. accent]_

*sloppy hand writing*

Dear Rhode Island-

If ya' see Mass... KILL 'ER! She slipped somethin' in mah drink and now everythin's all... messed up. Which iz odd fer me, since I can normally hold my alcohol pretty damn well... I think.

Call me 'Maddi' I dun like bein' called mah state name... iz so formal. And I didn' do shit thank yuh very much! It waz all Mass, I juss didn't stop 'er since that shit was funny as hell. I think Maine put it on YouTube 'r somethin'

Kill me?YOU WISH YOU COULD KILL ME! I could kick yer ass from 'ere to Boston! Kill Mass, though. Damn Masshole [A/N: NO OFFENSE TO ANY MASSACHUSETTS PEOPLES! I LOVES YOU! Just not your sales tax :/(New Hampshire doesn't have sales tax XD)]

If Mass gives ya' yer coffee milk back, dun drink it. She pro'ly put somethin' in it.

Signed-

Maddi Jones (AKA New HampsOHSCREWITYOUKNOWWHOIAM)

I doubt it is just the alcohol, Maddi. And I was already going to kill her.

Fine. All of you are dead. I don't care who did what, I'm killing you all.

Yes, kill you. You wouldn't stand a chance against me. You wish you could kill me, Maddi. Especially in the state you're in now.

She wouldn't dare touch my coffee milk.

_Yo Rhode Island,_

Too bad for her then. Stealing your coffee milk is as bad stealing Uncle Canada's Maple Serup. And wait a sec... whose Dad's favorite now?

Not cool. Why are they fighting anyway. Well maybe we should, I think it'd be cool to fight Prussia. I wonder how many of us it would take to take him down?

Actually, I don't even know why I surf. Maybe it's because of my people... I guess I'll leave the Mass situation to you. Just know that I'll be there right away if you ask for help.

From,

Your helpful(if sometimes confused) brother Cameran Jones AKA California

I think it's a tie between D.C., New York, Florida, and you. I'm not really sure.

They've always been fighting. Dad wouldn't involve us with that. He'd take it personal because Uncle Matt is his brother.

I'll be fine. I can handle Mass easily.

_Rhode,_

No I don't! That's kinda funny actually, because Pennsylvania keeps saying the same thing about me . . . Aww, come on, I'm not annoying! I annoy New Jersey because we were meant to be MORTAL ENEMIES. B) *nervous laugh* he can't hurt me! Not at ALL! Heh . . . Mass and I got into ANOTHER fight over which baseball team is better . . . (YANKEES/METS 4 LIFE!) Oh, I gotta go, England is visiting Dad and it's my turn to restrain Mass from killing the guy.

From,

The one and only Dustin Jones (New York)

Dustin Jones (New York)

You do. Penn is right. You are incredibly annoying.

Your baseball team sucks, New York.

He is? Damn, I'm too busy to go kill him. Oh well, next time.

_How ya' doin', pipsqueak? I kinda wish you didn't take on the most distinguishing feature of your state sometimes... You're so small I sometimes worry about Alaska, California or Texas squishing you!_

Anyways... I bet you wish Providence got a professional sports team. I've been trying to convince daddy that all 53 of us (including DC, Puerto Rico and the Virgin Islands) should have at least one.

I'm not that short, Michigan, and don't call me that. I'm not invisible, they won't sit on me. Besides, I'd hurt them if they did.

Sometimes. I do have some sports teams but they're in the lower leagues.


End file.
